2017 productions
Événements / Production thumb| thumb| * 24 janvier - La production de "Star Trek: Discovery" commence * 9 février - Lancement d'un crowfunding pour le documentaire "What We Left Behind" * 30 mai - Ouverture du parc d'attraction "Operation Enterprise" en Allemagne * Star Trek: "Live in Concert" - concert orchestral * 27 juillet - Le générique de "Star Trek: Discovery" est enregistré * 24 septembre à 20h30 - Diffusion de "Star Trek: Discovery" sur CBS All Access * 24 septembre à 21h30 - Diffusion de "Talking Trek" sur CBS All Access Diffusion récurrente tant sur la télévision que sur internet: * "Téléportation 2161 - Kirk, Spock et nous", webdocumentaire de 10x4min sur Arte Creative ; Netflix France * "For the Love of Spock" * "The Captains" * "William Shatner Presents: Chaos on the Bridge" * Toutes les séries * Tous les films Décès Marchandisage Romans TOS / TNG ; Pocket Books * 7 février - Star Trek: "Prey" #1, "Hell's Heart" de John Jackson Miller ; Simon & Schuster Audio * Star Trek: "Prey" #1, "Hell's Heart" TNG ; Pocket Books * 31 janvier - "Headlong Flight" de Dayton Ward * 30 mai - Hearts and Minds de Dayton Ward ; Simon & Schuster Audio * 7 mars - Star Trek: "Prey" #2: "The Jackal's Trick" DS9 ; Pocket Books * 28 février - "The Long Mirage" de David R. George III * 28 mars - Star Trek: "Section 31": "Control" de David Mack * 27 juin - "Enigma Tales" de Una McCormack ; Pocket Star Books * 19 juin - Star Trek: "Department of Temporal Investigations" #2: "Forgotten History" #3: "Shield of the Gods" de Christopher L. Bennett Comics TOS ; IDW Publishing * 10 janvier - Album Star Trek: "The Classic UK Comics, volume 2" * 15 février - Star Trek: "New Visions" #14: "Sam" * 26 avril - Star Trek: "New Visions" #15: "The Traveler" * 31 mai - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #5 contenant: ** "Come Away, Child" * 28 juin - Star Trek: "New Visions" #16: "Time Out of Joint" * 19 juillet - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #6 TNG ; IDW Publishing * 8 mars - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #4 contenant: ** "Mirror, Mirror, Mirror, Mirror" * 15 mars - Star Trek: "Deviations" de Donny Cates * 6 mai - "Mirror Broken": Free Comic Book Day preview * 10 mai - "Mirror Broken" #1 * 14 juin - "Mirror Broken" #2 * 14 juillet - "Mirror Broken" #3 DS9 ; IDW Publishing * 18 janvier - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #3 contenant: ** "Mother's Walk" * 31 mai - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #5 contenant: ** "Frontier Doctor" VOY ; IDW Publishing * 18 janvier - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #3 contenant: ** "The Wildman Maneuver" ENT ; IDW Publishing * 8 mars - Star Trek: "Waypoint" #4 contenant: ** "The Fragile Beauty of Loyalty" Kelvin ; IDW Publishing * 11 janvier - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #4 * 8 février - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #5 * 29 mars - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #6 * 12 avril - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #7 * 10 mai - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #8 * 14 juin - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #9 * 19 juillet - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #10 * 25 juillet - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #Album Autres sagas * 19 juillet - Star Trek Phase II: "Waypoint" #6 Autres publications * "Star Trek Magazine" * "Star Trek Graphic Novel Collection", ouvrage de référence en fascicules chez Eaglemoss Collections ** 5 janvier - "Countdown" + Gold Key Comics #1: "The Planet of No Return ** 19 janvier - Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever + Gold Key Comics #2: "The Devil's Isle of Space" ** 2 février - "Hive" + Gold Key Comics #3: "Invasion of the City Builders" ** 16 février - "Spock Reflections" + Gold Key Comics #4: "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" ** 2 mars - "The Space Between" + Gold Key Comics #5: "The Ghost Planet" ** 16 mars - "Nero" + Gold Key Comics #6: "When Planets Collide" ** 30 mars - "Star Trek - The Official Motion Picture Adaptation" + Gold Key Comics #7: "The Voodoo Planet" ** 13 avril - "Starfleet Academy" + Gold Key Comics #8: "The Youth Trap" ** 27 avril - "Early Voyages" + Gold Key Comics #9: "The Legacy of Lazarus" * 10 janvier - Star Trek: Enterprise (DVD), The complete series * 18 janvier - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds" #2, comics crossover de Mike Johnson chez IDW Publishing / DC Comics * 7 février - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (DVD) - The Complete Series * 22 février - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds" #3, comics crossover * 28 février - "Star Trek Cats" de Jenny Parks chez Chronicle Books * 28 février - Star Trek: Voyager (musique) - Voyager Collection chez La-La Land Records * 1 mars - "Makeup Man: From Rocky to Star Trek" de Michael Westmore * 7 mars - Star Trek: Voyager (DVD) - The Complete Series * 14 mars - Star Trek: The Motion Picture (musique) - Limited Edition Vinyl chez La-La Land Records * 15 mars - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds" #4, comics crossover * 5 avril - "Star Trek: Politics: The Political culture of a Sci-Fi Series" * 19 avril - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds" #5, comics crossover * 2 mai - "Star Trek Psychology: The Mental Frontier" de Travis Langley * 16 mai - "What Would Captain Picard Do?" de Brandon T. Snider * 17 mai - "Star Trek - Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds" #6, comics crossover * 23 mai - "The Star Trek Calendar" (2018) * 23 mai - "Star Trek Engagement Calendars" (2018) * 6 juin - "Star Trek Daily Calendars" (2018) * 8 juin - "To Boldly Go: Essays on Gender and Identity in the Star Trek Universe" de Nadine Farghaly et Simon Bacon chez McFarland & Company, Inc. * 13 juin - Star Trek - "All Good Things: A Next Generation Companion chez Titan Comics * 15 juin - "The Impossible Has Happened: The Life and Work of Gene Roddenberry, Creator of Star Trek" de Lance Parkin chez Aurum Press Ltd * 20 juin - "Star Trek Poster Calendars" (2018) * 27 juin - "Star Trek: Ships of the Line" (2018) * 11 juillet - Hidden Universe Travel Guide: The Klingon Empire de Dayton Ward chez Insight Editions Jeux thumb| * MMORPG Star Trek: "Alien Domain" * MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 30 mai - Star Trek: "Bridge Crew (jeu vidéo)" chez Ubisoft Éditions francophones thumb| * "Star Trek: La collection ultime des comics", ouvrage de référence en fascicules chez Eaglemoss Collections ANNULÉE <(-_-)> ** #1 "Compte à rebours" + Gold Key Comics #1: "La planète sans retour" ** #2 "Contretemps" + Gold Key Comics #2: "L'île diabolique du fond de l'espace" thumb| * "Star Trek: La collection officielle des vaisseaux spatiaux", ouvrage de référence en fascicules chez Eaglemoss * 30 mai - Star Trek: "Bridge Crew (jeu vidéo)" chez Ubisoft Univers des fans thumb| * Retrouvez les fanfictions et les fanfilms francophones sur uss saga.be * Retrouvez les cosplayers sur le Star Trek French Club en:2017 (production) nl:2017 producties pt:Produções de 2017 catégorie:Chronologie de production